Many versions of such plug connectors are known in which a plug strip is provided on the one hand to be connected mechanically to a circuit board, and on the other, to establish electrical contact with the circuit board. It is the task of the plug part of the plug connector to electrically connect incoming or outgoing conductors to the plug strip and thereby to the components on the circuit board. Suitable clamps are provided on or in the plug part to connect these conductors.
It is further known to connect the plug part with the plug strip. For this, a threaded connector is provided whereby accordingly the plug part is shaped as a threaded plug, and the plug strip is provided with threaded flanges. In such versions of the plug connector, the plug part and the plug strip may be inserted together in only one direction.
It is the task of the present invention to create a plug connector of the type mentioned at the outset in which the plug part and the plug strip may be inserted together along at least two insertion directions offset from each other by 90° depending on the positions of the contact pins on the plug strip and to ensure a solid mechanical connection of the plug part independent of insertion direction.